


Hearing Voices

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hearing Voices

Sitting in the corner of your room, you held your knees to your chest. “Hey, how’re you feeling today, Y/N/N?” Came the voice of your favorite nurse- your boyfriend. Out of pure habit, you didn’t bother to look over, not wanting to be met with the sight of air. More than once you’d heard his voice and he wasn’t even working that day. However, he came and crouched in front of you, giving you his warm and charming smile. “Don’t worry, I’m right here.” He assured you, knowing what you had been thinking.

You gave him a small smile. “Sorry, it’s been a rough day.” You shrugged, tapping your temple. “Voices wise.” Some days were better than others, and those were the days you looked forward to. “Today is the kind of day that makes me worry I’m going to get even worse, and that I’ll be moved to another ward and won’t get to see you anymore.”

Sam gave you a sad smile. “I’d still come visit you, you know that.” He assured you. “I’ve been with you through all this, haven’t I?” He reminded you. “When you first were admitted, you wanted me to walk away. What did I do?”

“Quit your job at the hospital to work here.” You muttered.

“Exactly.” He told you. “We’ve been together a few years now, I’ll wait as long as it takes for you to get out of here.” Sam smiled. “But, for now, we need you to come get your meds.”

You nodded, standing up. “What if I don’t ever get out, though? I don’t want you wasting your life.” You told him sadly. “You could have anyone you want- anyone normal.”

Sam shook his head. “Because you’re the one for me, and I love you.” He told you gently.

* * *

“Shut up!” You yelled, screwing your eyes shut, tears rolling down your cheeks. “STOP!”

Sam backed up, shaking his head. He was being ushered out of the room by a couple other nurses. Your doctor was trying to approach you. Your meds weren’t working well anymore, and you were having the worst day since you were admitted, and it was scaring Sam. It was no secret about the pair of you, and the other two nurses felt for him. They couldn’t imagine what he was feeling right then.

“Sam.” He shook himself from his thoughts, looking at the nurse that was in the hall next to him. “Don’t do this to yourself. Go on your break.”

“He needs me to be there for him.” Sam breathed, his hazel eyes going back to you. You were trying to fight off the doctor and nurses, yelling about whatever the voices were saying. “I can’t leave him like this.”

The nurse put a hand on his shoulder. “Be there for him when it won’t completely kill you.” He told him. “He doesn’t know if you’re in there or not.”

Sam inhaled sharply before turning and rushing off.

* * *

Sam had just clocked out and was pulling on his coat when he saw your doctor walking towards him. “Mr. Winchester?” He spoke up.

“Yes?” He raised an eyebrow, not used to being called that at work.

“It’s about Y/N.” He said sadly. “We had to sedate him. He was screaming about angels, demons, and monsters.” He explained. Sam looked at him confused. “Nothing is helping him anymore. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“What are you saying?” Sam asked, worried.

He sighed. “I’m saying, I can’t see him getting better. I’m sorry.”

* * *

Pulling up to work, Sam slammed on the breaks and put his car in park before sliding out. Where his work once stood was in ruins. His eyes scanned the chaos. There were signs of a fire, of explosions, and there was blood everywhere. “What the hell?” He breathed, slowly moving towards the debrit. “Y/N!” He panicked, rushing forward.

“Sam!” Came the voice of one of the other patients, making him look towards his right. “SAM!”

He moved over the fallen bricks, stumbling towards her. “Sally?” He asked. “What happened?” He asked, crouching to help her in any way he could.

Her breathing was shaky as she shook her head. “It was like a warzone!” Sally gasped in pain as he gently moved a decent sized piece of wall from her ankle. “First… first there was this mean looking man with black eyes.” She had this look on her face that scared him, and he knew that this wasn’t her seeing things. “Then…then these other people came. Their eyes were glowing.” Her eyes went to him. “They were all after Y/N.” He paled at that, trying to hurry his movements alone. “There was so much fighting and screaming. Some of us managed to get away. Some of us were killed.”

“It looked like a bomb went off.” He looked around.

She nodded. “It sounded like it. I don’t know what caused this. I hid.” She admitted, looking down. “I heard him screaming, begging to be saved. He was screaming about the demons and the angels again. I got scared.”

“Sally, it’s okay. There was nothing you could have done.” He told her, a pit in his stomach. “Did any of the attackers say anything?”

“Just that they were after him.” She shrugged.

He nodded. “Let’s get you some help, okay?” He lifted her gently, turning to walk her back to his car. “Who are you?” He asked, staring at a man in black.

“Let’s chat, shall we?” He smirked. “Name’s Crowley, and I have something that means a great deal to you. Y/N ring a bell?”

Sam clenched his jaw. “What do you want with him?!” He asked, moving forward slightly.

Crowley looked unphased at Sam’s rage, tapping his temple. “He is valuable. Seems, however, he refuses to help me. Unless, that is, I assure him you’re safe. Bloody emotions.” He rolled his eyes. “So, you’ll be coming with me.”

“No.” He ground out.

He snapped his fingers, and Sam looked around, no longer in the place that had once been his work. “Not like you can stop me.” He grinned.


End file.
